How Korra Lost it
by BayouWizzard
Summary: I woke up on the floor. That's what I know, that I woke up on the floor of Asami's bedroom, naked as the day I was born and drool caking my arm and face. "What am I doing here..?" I asked myself, pushing my body to a sitting position while my back protested against this action. I heard a shuffling above me, and looked up to see Asami, just as nude as I was. KORRASAMI SMUT
1. How Korra Lost it

I woke up on the floor. That's what I know, that I woke up on the floor of Asami's bedroom, naked as the day I was born and drool caking my arm and face. "What am I doing here..?" I asked myself, pushing my body to a sitting position while my back protested against this action. I heard a shuffling above me, and looked up to see Asami, just as nude as I was, looking at me. "How'd you get down there, cowgirl?" she asked, smirking teasingly.

Unable to answer, I think my nose began to bleed. She laughed again, and climbed out of bed to dab my lip with her hanky. "Did you have a good time last night?" she leaned over me, her breasts touching my knees.

"I don't really remember much…" I said, still watching her in awe. She giggled, continuing to clean my bloodied nose.

"I wouldn't expect you to," she said, pulling away the hanky and climbing on top of me, pushing me back to the floor, "You were kind of hammered."

_WHAT DID WE DO LAST NIGHT?!_ My brain reeled, trying to remember. Then it hit me: the Drunken Hippo-Cow, Mako daring us to kiss, Asami's eyes flashing seduction into mine. The kiss, unlike any I'd ever experienced, had become more than a joke. Asami and I, plastered as we were, staggered back to her place, losing our clothes along the way.

Asami Sato took my virginity. I could tell by the dull ache between my legs that Asami and I had sex. Using her fingers to massage my clitoris, she opened my maidenhood. It was incredible. She lay on top of me, caressing my body with careful fingers and nibbling my ear. The memory brought with it a renewed surge of arousal and confidence. I took Asami's hand in my own and kissed each finger. She moved to sit on my knee, and I could feel her warmth and wetness on my leg.

Damn.

She leans in further, pressing herself against my knee and moaning onto my lips. She bites my tongue, and strangely, I find ecstasy in the action. My loins call for her, my own arousal streaming down into the carpet. Asami notices. "All this for little ol' me?" she asks, biting her lip teasingly and removing herself from my leg. She dives in, wasting no time in giving me what I want, her tongue working circles around my sensitive areas.

I can't help but release a mumble, a moan, a gasp. Some sound of pleasure that I can't name. Her name came to my lips in a purr, but I couldn't hear myself as she deepened her excursion, using her tongue and fingers to massage me tenderly.

Damn.

She quickens her pace, and my breath hitches. There's something to be said about inexperience, and how it makes that moment come sooner, even though you want it to wait a while. As Asami presses down on my clitoris with her tongue, I shout out, wailing in pleasure, my hips bucking forward toward the sky, and my toes curl under so violently they pop. Asami laughs as she pulls out, climbing my body and massaging my breast while burying her nose in my sweaty neck.

"I love you, too, Korra."

* * *

I would like to request reviews, please. It would be very appreciated. Thank you :)


	2. What Korra Recalls of Her 18th Birthday

Vicpanthers22 asked What happened at the Drunken Hippocow, and afterward. Here's part of the answer.

;) this is gonna take a while, though, but I hope you're not disappointed.

* * *

"Korra!" Asami all but jumps on top of me, bouncing up and down with that weird energy she seems to get shot with every now and then.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," smooooth, Korra.

"So, Tenzin said it was your birthday, and you know what that means?"

"I was born 18 years ago?"

"THAT, and you have to celebrate! Come on, there's a perfect little hole-in-the-wall downtown that's just _perfect_! Mako and Bolin will come, too, it'll be fun!"

I will take this moment to point out that Asami Sato is _not_ an idiot, nor is she inattentive. She says this in a way she knows I'll never say no to, pouting slightly and widening those bright green eyes. _I'm screwed._

"Okay, alright, you win. Let's go—whoa!" before I can finish, she grabs my hand and pulls me toward her Satomobile.

"This is gonna be so fun!" she is too cute sometimes.

"Mako, Bolin, look what I found!" Asami sidesteps to "unveil" me to the boys.

"Happy birthday, Korra!" Bolin says, pushing past his brother to pull me into a back breaking hug.

"Thanks, Bo!" I manage to gasp, though my smile never falls.

Bolin finally releases me, and Mako waves slightly, an indication that things are still awkward between us. I would wave back, but Asami's already dragged me to the bar and is ordering drinks with names I've never heard of. "You're gonna love this," she says with a sly smile as the water bending bartender freezes whatever is in the glasses into a slushy sort of state and pushes them toward us, adding a final garnish of pineapple and cherry. Asami takes hers, and prompts me to do the same, and we clink our drinks together. "To Korra! Happy birthday!"

If I knew any better, I'd say she's flirting, maintaining eye contact as she takes a sip from her drink. Then, she chuckles, "You may want to pick your jaw up off the ground, Miss Avatar, someone may get the wrong idea."

Damn it. I close my mouth, now aware of the light trail of drool leading from my lips to my chin I try discreetly to wipe it away. Asami, brilliant green eyes never leaving mine, takes a napkin and dabs at the moist part of my chin. "Are you gonna drink your drink, or are you going to keep staring, cowgirl?"

She's flirting, holy spirits. A girl is flirting with _me._ And not just any girl…

I take a sip, trying to keep the gleeful happiness out of my eyes, I try to play it cool. Speaking of cool, I end up taking a far too large sip of the drink, and now it feels like my skull is shrinking around my brain—OW—I close my eyes and make a face, prompting Asami's laughter. That warms me right up.

"Hey, how about shots for the birthday girl?" asks Mako, smirking. Asami nods and relays this to the bartender. A line of 18 glasses are lined up in front of me and filled with a clear, green tinged, strong smelling liquid. I put the glass to my lips and take a long draw of the drink. It hits me immediately and burns all the way down.

"Only 17 more," Asami says with a grin.

"Help me?" I ask, my eyes watering.

"Sure," Asami picks up one of the glasses and downs its contents in one go. I copy her with my next shot, and it becomes a game, and before long all of the glasses have been emptied. I feel kind of dizzy, but kind of good.

This is kind of where my memories stop, so I'll let Bolin, the designated driver of the group, to fill in the rest.


	3. Bolin Attempts to Describe What He Saw

Bolin Attempts to Describe What He Saw.

So, after Asami and Korra had finished off 9 birthday shots each, they're pretty hammered. Mako had, of course already been drinking (I really think he has a problem), and is leaning on me. I could get high from the concentration of cactus juice radiating from his mouth, but I hold my breath as he stumbles to form a complete sentence. "You…erm…you two should-ha!-you two should make…um…out."

"You're-you-you're gross, M-Mako. You-I, um,-Asami doesn't want to kiss me, that's…" Korra slurs. She doesn't seem to realize how wasted she is, as she places a hand on her hip and then slides off of her own hip.

"I wanna kiss you, Korra," Asami purrs. That's when stuff starts happening, and my pants get tight in the front and I have to crouch to hide it. Asami giggles, and points. "Look, Korra, Little Nuktuk wants us to kiss," she slurs. Her voice, even when she's drunk, is pure sex.

"You-you-you wanna kiss me?" Korra asks, shocked. Her eyes are still foggy, but her voice is clear, like Asami's statement woke her up.

"I wanted to kiss you a long-time ago," says the other girl, her voice like velvet, her eyes like lasers as she leans into the avatar. Her hands climb up Korra's body like-like little climb-y creatures that climb things, and Korra's really quiet, letting Asami's hands go wherever they want. "Little Nuktuk" is now giving a standing ovation, and I'm extremely uncomfortable. I glance over at Mako, who seems just as uncomfortable as I am, but in a different way. More like he's disappointed at the passion that seems to be liquefying right now between Korra and Asami. He never had that kind of passion with either of them, and it's evident why, as Korra's hands find their way up Asami's shirt and both of them are moaning with ecstasy.

"BAR'S CLOSING!" shouts the barkeep, with a disgusted glare our way, but the girls didn't notice. Seemed like they were more interested in each other than anything else.

Eventually, though, they decided to go to Asami's house for more privacy, and that's as much as I can tell you.


	4. Asami

How Korra Lost It.

She wasn't my first, but I could tell I'm hers. I wonder how many lips hers had kissed before I feel them against my neck, her teeth nibbling at my skin as she tries to remove my shirt with hands made clumsy by cactus juice. I suck in a deep breath and help her, pulling away her roaming mouth to take off my jacket and shirt. I can practically see the anticipation in her eyes, taking in my body, modesty preserved by a lacey black bra. I help her take off her own shirt, my hands trailing down her toned abs. Feeling her body against mine is divinely indescribable. Her breathing hitches in her throat as I unwrap her bindings and massage her breasts. She nibbles my ear and whimpers.

I take my time to move down her body, leaving love bites on her dark skin. "You're so beautiful," I moan against her, and she pulls me up closer to kiss me again, our tongues rolling together in a passionate match. She pulls on my bra, breaking the strap and removing it. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," I managed to gasp after she bites down on one of my nipples. She releases my breast, allowing me to move freely. I take her underwear in my teeth and pull them down, and she helps me remove them completely. "You're so wet," I gasp, putting my finger into the wetness and stroking her pussy lightly.

It's easy to see she's never been touched before. I whisper apologies in her ear as I thrust into her. She gasps in shock, and my I pull away my hand to reveal that it's covered in blood. "Is that…mine?" she looks pale, but I nod, keeping my eyes on hers. "You're not a virgin anymore." Knowing that she's mine now soaks my panties, so I pull them off before pushing my fingers back into her.

"It hurts a little," she says, so I reposition myself to eat her out. Her jaw drops and she whimpers. My hand drops to my own soaking pussy and begin touching myself to her pleasure, but she comes almost immediately.

"I love you, Korra," I let slip, but she's already asleep.

already asleep.

* * *

A/N I actually started hating this story, but I couldn't let it go unfinished. So, I apologize for the less than worthy entry, but this is the final installment. Thanks for reading my clumsily attempted smut fic.


End file.
